


Floating

by silentghost



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Has a Crush on Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Dream Logic, F/M, Gen or Pre-Slash, Identity Reveal, No Dialogue, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Sharing a Dream, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentghost/pseuds/silentghost
Summary: Adrien is Chat Noir.Well, obviously. He knows this, Plagg knows this, Master Fu knew this. But here, at the top of the Eiffel, in front of a moon that’s way too big to be real, he realizes a couple things. One: he’s dreaming. Two: he’s Chat Noir.OR Adrien has a very revealing dream.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 7
Kudos: 76





	Floating

**Author's Note:**

> me being inspired by the [vid jeremy zag posted on his insta:](https://twitter.com/MiraculousMX/status/1358913962901970945)

Adrien is Chat Noir.

Well, obviously. He knows this, Plagg knows this, Master Fu knew this. But here, at the top of the Eiffel, in front of a moon that’s way too big to be real, he realizes a couple things. One: he’s dreaming. Two: he’s Chat Noir.

It’s rare for him to dream while being his hero self, even more rare to be so aware of it. Usually his dreams fade away into nothingness once he wakes up, leaving him only with the vague feeling that he’s missing something important. He looks directly up at the huge moon illuminating the sky like an enormous round eye. Or a spotlight. Its rays push through the fluffy purple clouds of his dreamscape, and despite the eventful night before he feels light. Relaxed. The patrol tonight with Ladybug was stressful to say the least. A student who was akumatized after failing a test kept them up for most of the evening, and Adrien conked out the second his head hit the pillow. 

He lifts his hand to shield his eyes against the bright moon. Dream Noir seems to appear more cat-like. His clawed gloves have dark little toe beans, and he's pretty sure he can feel his tail moving around. _Cool_ , he marvels. His ears rotate around, searching for any sounds, but all he hears is the tinkling of his own bell and the whistling of the wind.

 _This dream is pretty boring_ , he thinks, so instead of looking around he worries about Ladybug. His heart surges just at the thought of her. She looked exhausted all night; he hopes she sleeps well. Dream Noir sighs like a lovesick kitty, ears drooping slightly.

 _I can’t help my feelings for her._ He rises to his feet, unafraid of the large drop to the ground. _She’s wonderful. Amazing! I love her!_

He twirls in the air, overcome with emotion and not noticing how he's floating away from the Eiffel Tower. In his mind a [piano concerto](https://youtu.be/xxsvTvDQKMY) starts playing: something sweet and tender that gradually builds in volume. He hops from cloud to cloud, imagining how life would be if Ladybug knew his true feelings. The moon stares back at him, the only witness to his dance until--

Ladybug herself emerges from the clouds like the first sprouts of spring. Dreambug looks her usual radiant self, but the ribbons tying her hair together are much longer, almost like antennae. She smiles graciously at him when he scrambles to get to her, chuckling when he trips over his boots and lands face first into a bunch of fluff.

She waves in greeting. He recovers enough to hold out his hand in an exaggerated bow. An offer.

Humming, she rests her hand in his, and they dance. The two spin across the clouds, hopping from one to another. He takes a running start to jump onto a heart-shaped cloud. She follows him, leaping high in the air into his outstretched arms. His eyes shine as he dips her low against the moonlight. They lean towards each other, noses brushing, and from up close she looks so familiar. The shape of her nose, the way her blue bangs fall in front of her bluer eyes, she looks almost like-- wait. _M-Marinette?!_

Ladybug's mask vanishes in an instant, and all that's left is his friend staring at him in shock. They stand upright.

Her eyes widen in realization. His transformation drops as well with a _poof_. 

It all makes sense now. Marinette's passion, her resilience, her clever ways of thinking-- no wonder she's their everyday Ladybug-- she _is_ Ladybug!

Before he can think of telling her this, she takes off to another cloud. Adrien runs after her, but can't keep up. He reaches out in the direction she disappeared, knowing if he still had cat ears they would be swiveling around confusedly by now. The music in his head slows to a stop. The clouds clear away to reveal the moon once more.

Adrien wakes up lightheaded with excitement. He grabs his phone, determined to confirm what he saw, only to find messages flooding his lockscreen.

Marinette: UM??????

Marinette: Don’t look now but I had a strange dream with you in it?

Marinette: The sky was purple everywhere and we were dancing and

Marinette: Oh my God

Marinette: Is it really you? Chat Noir?

Adrien: !!!

Adrien: i’m glad to find you m’lady :D

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to take three days to write but i got so sidetracked from other things *cries*
> 
> n e way i've been absolutely CONSUMED by listening to musicals again, hence why i tried writing a sort of [dream sequence](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dream_sequence#:~:text=A%20dream%20sequence%20is%20a,dream%2C%20or%20some%20other%20element.) (like in [oklahoma!](https://youtu.be/2D1loAVwiMc)) and why dream noir is [basically a furry](https://youtu.be/vCcxmbdci_4?t=75)
> 
> minimal editing this time 'round, cowboys, sorry if there are any errors


End file.
